


We had sex but can we make love?

by Cadillac_Emery



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I have never write anything before, Im good at reading smut, Im scared, Kevin Keller - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Not a native English speaker, Not writing it, Spanking, im terrible at this, joaquin - Freeform, joaquin desantos - freeform, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadillac_Emery/pseuds/Cadillac_Emery
Summary: Im so sorry that you guys have accidentally read this shitty work piece of mine but we dont have any smut fic between kevin and joaquin and im losing my mind because of it.im not a native english speaker so grammar mistakes is going to be everywhere. here comes my first fanfic!!!!god this is going to be bad...P/s: im actually thinking about casey and rob while writing this so their relationship isnt going to be fluff in the beginning...again...sorry...





	We had sex but can we make love?

They have never thought they would fall for each other so easily.both just got their ass kicked by their girlfriends.Kevin didnt expect much from the drive-in but the moment his eyes and Joaquin's met,he knew things were going to happen between them. And it did.At first it was just a hook up,Joaquin crawl through Kevin's rooms window at night,they had sex then he left but after few times,Joaquin asked to stay. Kevin loves Joaquin,he knows it but he couldn't say it,he used to be a girl's anchor but now,it terrified him to think how much he needs Joaquin in his life. His mother gone,his father rarely stays at home,the girl he dated left...He needs it..he craves for Joaquin's love,his touch,his kisses falling on Kevin's lips and body. Kevin wasnt suprised when Joaquin said "i love you" to him, he always knew Joaquin is the one who is going to say it first.and he too,wanted to say it to Joaquin but he just couldn't do it.Joaquin didn't blame him, but he got to do something, he wants to make sure Kevin feels as much comfortable with him as possible,Kevin can be childlike,lazy,even girly around him and that would be totally fine.And that is exactly why things are going like this...

Joaquin is pinning Kevin down on the mattress,kissing,whispering things and moaning to Kevin's ears.He knows what to do to make his boy cry out with pleasure,ask for more. Its getting hotter and heavier until..

"I love you"-say joaquin

Kevin's body frozen,stiff as rock and he proceeds to hide in Joaquin's neck

Joaquin let out a sigh "when are you gonna get use to it?"

"..."

"We cant just do this for forever you know...." there was a pause " Kevin...."

"..."

"Say you love me."

And now its just dead silent 

"Say it Kevin. I know you like me too and you are not getting out of this anytime soon,im going to cling to you and annoy you till death do us part so you better say it.." Joaquin whispers into Kevin's ears,though it sound demanding as it is but it melts Kevin inside out,he can feel Joaquin's words all over the place.On his cheekbone,his nose,his neck,tingling on his skin,even his toes feel kinda funny.

"..." Kevin knows how to push Joaquin over the limit just right..

"Fine.We are doing it my way then"

Kevin doesn't even have time to response cause Joaquin has already lock his lips with heavy kisses,his tounge smoothly slide into Kevin mouth,Kevin kisses Joaquin with the same enthusiasm,encourage him but somehow still magically remain stubborn,he now knows he can say the word,he just like teasing Joaquin for more.They only break the kiss beause of the lack of air.How inconvenient.Joaquin flip Kevin over so Kevin's facing the pillow,he graps Kevin's hips firmly,pull his asses up and calmly clear his point "i thought i was going to fuck you in cilvallize manner tonight,but i guess its no longer needed." It doesnt take him a second when he start pistoning into kevin,his hip snap forward like crazy,his boy cry out under him with both pain and pleasure

"Joaquin...." Kevin moan Joaquins name,his nail dig into the pillow,he looks so beautiful.just like a fallen angel

"Hm?..." Joaquin's hum shaken but somehow sounds so loving to Kevin

"...slow..down.." *thats how you receive opposite effect boy*

Joaquin's graps become tighter,the sound of skin crash into skin fill Kevin room.then joaquin start spanking.slap after slap fall down on Kevin ass and Joaquin didt plan on making any easier.the boy under him no longer be able to control his moan anymore,if there's any conscious left about whats holding Kevin feelings back it must have gone with Joaquin spanks.Kevin doesn't care anymore,he cries out,begging,moaning,Joaquin name keeps flying out through his lips.Its only when Joaquin's hips push forward in half aborted movement,eyes close,muscle clench with pleasure does Kevin's ass stop being ravished,Joaquin release in him and slowly slink out,drop his body next to his boy...

*few moments later*

Kevin is cuddling Joaquin,his hand rest on Joaquin's chest,his face burry between joaquin's neck and jawline,joaquin's left arm is around him,pulling him close,their legs cross together.They have been staying like this for an hour,Joaquin hands is stroking Kevin's bottom gently

"Are you hurt?"

"No" kevin said lightly

....

"I love you"

Joaquin heart skip a beat.a smile spread on his face.He feels lucky enough that his boy isnt facing him to see his stupid cheeky smile

"Sorry what were you saying i wasnt paying attention?"

"..."

"....Does it mean i can call you babe,or bae,bae is good too,right?" Joaquin lose his southside serpent trait real quick when it comes to things about Kevin

"No" Kevin quickly reach up and give Joaquin a peck on the lips and pretend to sleep just as fast.

Damn,its gonna take a while to make him say that again.Joaquin thought to himself.But for the first time,he feels peace,he feels at home.And he gonna make sure his boy feels the same too.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow what a shitty story...Im sorry...anyway please leave a comment if you like it or hate it cause im totally aware of my writing skill and thank you for having read it all


End file.
